Dimensional SOS
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kim's been sent to the Tokyo Mew Mew dimension, and it's up to Ron and my TMM OC Emiko to find her.


**Dimension SOS**

Kisshu and Emiko were in the training room practicing sword fighting when a portal opened up. "That doesn't look normal," Kisshu commented- just as a human boy with blonde hair was thrown headfirst out of the portal.

"Oww…." he moaned, sitting up.

"I suppose there's some reason behind this?" Emiko asked mildly.

"Emiko, who's this?" Kisshu asked.

"Kim's friend Ron," Emiko said. "He and Taruto were playing checkers while Kim was helping you with Ichigo."

"Oh… so what's he doing here?" Kisshu asked.

"Good question," Emiko said, looking at Ron. "Care to explain this, Ron?"

"Kim got captured!" Ron said, panicked. "And she left the Kimmunicator behind, so I called Wade, and he sent me here, because apparently Kim's stuck in another dimension too!"

"Why did Wade send you here rather than to where Kim is?" Emiko asked.

"Actually, I think he meant to send me to where Kim is, and I got stuck here instead," Ron said. "I'll check."

Emiko came over, followed by Kisshu, as Ron took a blue hand-held device out of his pocket. Ron pressed a button, and Wade's face came up. "Ron?" he asked.

"I think you sent me to the wrong dimension; Kim's not here," Ron said.

"Is Emiko there?" Wade asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

"I sent you there on purpose," Wade said. "I can't get you into the other dimension; I was hoping Emiko could do it, since she can teleport."

Emiko sighed. "What is the dimension Kim's in?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure what it is, but as far as I can tell, it's similar to the dimension you're all in," Wade said.

"Not helpful," Kisshu said. "Emiko, can you sense where Kim is?"

"I can try," Emiko said. "Stay quiet." She closed her eyes, focusing on Kim, and saw her in a city. Focusing harder, she realized it was Tokyo. "Well, I found her, and it shouldn't be hard to get her; she's on Earth," Emiko said. "It looks like she's in Tokyo, so I guess we'll just have to go to Earth to find her."

"You can't just teleport directly to her?" Ron asked.

"Normally I could, but something's messing up that ability; I imagine it's because Kim's not in her own dimension," Emiko said. "Let's go to Earth."

"Do you need me to go?" Kisshu asked.

"No, I'll just change my ears," Emiko said. "Besides, don't you have a date with Ichigo later?"

"Yeah, I should go get ready," Kisshu said, and teleported off.

Emiko sighed and touched her ears, turning them human. Then she looked at Ron. "Let's go," she said. She took his hand, and teleported to Tokyo.

"I just thought of something," Ron said. "Kim doesn't speak Japanese, and neither do I."

"Kisshu doesn't speak any English," Emiko said. "By being here, in another dimension, the language you speak changes. You were able to understand Kisshu, right?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "So I'm speaking Japanese?"

"Yup," Emiko said. "Dimensions can be confusing. I can speak any language, but the time I came to your dimension, I didn't have to switch languages; the dimension did it for me."

"Why could Wade understand us?" Ron asked.

"I imagine the technology being in this dimension caused him to hear us in English," Emiko said. "I've been speaking Japanese the whole time, and so have you."

"Wow…" Ron said. "Do you know where Kim is?"

"I'll try to find out," Emiko said. She concentrated, and saw Café Mew Mew. "Oh, boy," she said. "The Mews found her. Come on, they probably think she's an alien." She grabbed Ron's hand, and teleported to Café Mew Mew.

They landed in front of it, and Emiko held a finger to her lips, then looked in the window. "They must be in the basement; the main room's deserted," she whispered.

"Should we go in?" Ron asked.

"Yup," Emiko said. She went up to the doors, and pushed one open, ignoring the 'We are CLOSED' sign. "Ron, do you still have that naked mole rat?" Emiko asked.

"Rufus was with Kim," Ron said. "I hope they didn't hurt him…."

"We'll find out," Emiko said. She changed her ears back, and walked to the back of the Café, followed by Ron. They found a set of stairs, and went down them. Emiko pressed an ear against the door at the bottom, and heard Kim's voice saying, "I'm telling you, I'm not an alien!"

Emiko looked at Ron, and whispered, "Let's go." Ron nodded, and Emiko kicked the door down. The Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro looked up, startled, and Ryou snarled, "How the hell did you know we had your friend?"

"I sensed her in Café Mew Mew," Emiko said. "And she's not an alien. She's human, and she's from another dimension."

"I TOLD you that you were wrong," Ichigo said. "Kim doesn't even look like the aliens!"

"But she knows them, so we should keep her here," Ryou said.

"For what reason?" Emiko asked. "She doesn't know any of our plans, and I'm the only one who's actually friends with her. I told you, she's not from this dimension."

"Then what's she doing here?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

Kim sighed and said, "I already told you that. You apparently weren't listening. I was captured by this mad scientist I was trying to put in jail, and he sent me into this dimension. I only came here to ask where I was, and you decided I was an alien, and tied me up. Honestly, you didn't even stop to ask questions. Don't you have any brains?"

"Apparently he does not," Ichigo said. She went over to Kim and untied her, then said, "We'll deal with Blondie, you should go with Emiko. I'm sure she can get you back to your dimension."

"Where's Rufus?" Kim asked.

"Lettuce has him," Ichigo said. "Lettuce?"

Lettuce reached into her pocket, and pulled out Rufus, who looked scared. "I thought I told you to put that thing in a park, and not keep it," Ryou said. "It bit me!"

"And you deserved it," Ichigo said calmly. "I'd bite you too if you grabbed me around the waist."

Lettuce came over to Ron and Emiko and held out Rufus, who jumped onto Ron's shoulder. "Thanks," Ron said.

"Sure," Lettuce said.

Ichigo sighed. "Emiko, take them back to their dimension, we'll handle Blondie," she said.

"Will do," Emiko said. She took Ron and Kim by the hand, and teleported back to the training room.

When they landed, Emiko asked, "Am I sending you back to Kim's house?"

"We should let Wade know Kim's okay," Ron said, and took out the blue device from before. He pressed a button, and Wade's face came up.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Emiko and Ron came and got me and Rufus," Kim said. "I got captured by some jerk who thought I was an alien."

"Wow," Wade said. "Well, it's good you're safe. Are you coming back?"

"I can send them to Kim's house," Emiko said.

"Good idea," Wade said.

"K, I'll do that," Emiko said. "Kim, you should hold onto Ron, otherwise he'll be staying here."

Kim grabbed Ron's hand, and Emiko focused, then snapped her fingers. Kim and Ron disappeared, and Emiko sighed.

Kisshu came in and asked, "Did you work it out?"

"Yup," Emiko said. "What happened to your date?"

"Koneko-chan is beating up Blondie, I think I'll wait till she's done," Kisshu said.

Emiko giggled. "Good choice."

**That's the end, people. I thought of this, and couldn't resist. I'll go back to my TMM stories next. Review plz!**


End file.
